


With you I can conquer restlessness

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Tired!Spock, Unable to Sleep, at first, inspired by me showering my old keeshond in love, mainly kisses, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: And Jim will always be there to help Spock sleep.





	With you I can conquer restlessness

"Spock, go to bed," McCoy said, sitting on the edge of the console. "Doctors orders."

"Doctor, I do not need your 'motherly' nagging," Spock said. "I do not need rest as often as you."

"You are gettin' close to being an old person," McCoy said. "for someone in the equivalent of Vulcan thirties, energy is taxin' and what ya doin' can  be finished tomorrow." Spock glared back at the human.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" Spock asked. 

"I am not callin' it a day until ya with Jim and I don't need to be in my sick bay waitin' for a sleep deprived Vulcan to collapse," McCoy told him. "Go to him. He's waitin' for ya. I knew I was goin' to be pesterin' ya to until retirement but we're no where close to it." McCoy gestured toward Spock standing up from the panel. 

Spock leaned up.

"Your insistence that I rest can end here," Spock informed the doctor.

The doctor's irritated, determined eyes lit up as McCoy bounced on his toes.

"Fortnight, Spock,"  McCoy said, with a small smile and headed his way toward the turbo lift.

* * *

Spock slowly made his way down the corridor heading in the direction of the shared quarters that he had with his bondmate for at least fifteen years. The other five was spent on another ship, they only returned to the  Enterprise due to Admiral Nogura's insistence that the powerful trio figure out what is going on. Fleet  Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, and Commander McCoy, all retaining their ranks from that point. McCoy was more of the watchful third party who followed them wherever they went and put them back together. They weren't exactly married to him but there were many times that it had been presumed by natives. The doctor was right. He needed to rest. He felt tired. Rest was nagging at a corner of his mind.

And it was annoying.

He passed by several Hondurians, Laccievels, and Gangorian  officers.

Including some Deltans.

He came to a stop at the doors that lead to the quarters. The doors opened automatically before the Vulcan's feet. He walked right in unsnapping his jacket. He slipped the uniform off his figure  lazily sliding his boots off by using the sharp edge of a table and his feet slid on out of it. He moved the boots to the carpet then made his way toward their bedroom. It was a queen sized bed that had Kirk sitting in it with blankets covering his lower half reading a novel with a lamp on. The man's eyes directed over toward the Vulcan. Spock moved the boots into the closet and placed his uniform into the laundry dispenser.

"Hello, Mr Spock," Kirk said, as pleased, happy emotions flowed through the bond.

"Hello, Captain," Spock said, turning away form the closet now only in his briefs. "I trust you did not get much sleep."

"How can when I don't have my Vulcan by my side?" Kirk asked. "Come here, adun."

He reached his hand out for the Vulcan and Spock obediently slid into bed allowing the human to wrap his hand on the  Vulcan's shoulder then placed a kiss onto the Vulcan's lips. Their foreheads touching. Kirk felt along the side of the Vulcan's hollow cheek. To Kirk, his husband was radiating in a glow. A beautiful glow about his face, his figure, and everything about him. Sure,  Spock had new lines on his face but he didn't look any older that Kirk was getting. Perhaps the glow was just from the glasses or it was just the fog slowly starting to form in his eyes. Either way, he adored Spock.

"I'll turn the lights off for you," Kirk said, as his hand slid off the Vulcan's long shoulder. 

"I am not bothered by the light when attempting to sleep," Spock protested.

"Spock, Spock," Kirk said, turning the lamp lights off. He took his glasses off placing them onto the counter but mistakenly they landed on the floor not making a sound. "in my experience, light keeps the restless up."

He moved his book onto the table as Spock made himself comfortable into bed. He fluffed his pillow out then laid his head onto the large pillow. Exhaustion finally hit him. His lids felt heavy falling over his eyes. The Vulcan tiredly groaned turning from side to side. Kirk looked at him, amused as he leaned up with one hand cupping the side of his face. Spock finally turned with messy bowl hair cut. Kirk had fond, amused smile back at the Vulcan absorbing the features of his priceless face.

"I can't sleep," Spock admitted.

"Close your eyes," Kirk said. "Let me do the rest, and put your hands around my waist," Kirk moved the man's hands around his waist as he slid himself closer to the Vulcan. Spock raised a tired, thinned eyebrow back with a tilted head. Spock obediently closed his eyes. "and let me shower you in kisses."

"Mhhhm," was all the Vulcan had to say. He liked it when Kirk did it on him.

It was his second favorite activity to do to his human in return in the morning.

The first activity that he enjoyed to do with his human was kissing him on the lips.

The third activity that he enjoyed was playing chess afterwards in the living room.

The fourth activity that he enjoyed was arguing with the doctor.

Kirk kissed along the Vulcan's forehead, slowly, with precision, then along his pointy nose making a clear path to the  Vulcan's cheeks. Spock's eyes remained closed. Kirk heard the Vulcan's familiar, distinctive deep purr as the Vulcan's body vibrated.  His lips traveled to the Vulcan's pointy ears leaving small kisses. The Vulcan had a sharp intake of breath feeling the human's lips against his pointy ears. His kisses moved to the Vulcan's neck then along his shoulder. The Vulcan had a otherwise very hairy chest and he couldn't kiss that. His fingers trailed down the Vulcan's fingers watching the Vulcan's eyebrows twitch slightly and the hint of a smile appear on that normally stoic face. His hand brushed against the side of the Vulcan's jaw feeling like he was on cloud nine.

Kirk's eyes, themselves, began to close listening to the purr from his bondmate.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Adun=husband, life mate.


End file.
